


[Podfic] baking is punk as fuck

by presumablynot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (when i was copying over heyfightme's tags i had to keep in the commentary because it made me laugh), Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misgendering, Podfic, and bad hockey puns, and shitty diy punk, i'm recording each chapter individually and posting it here as a new chapter, is this a college au if they're already in college?, mentions of past drug abuse and addiction, the punk band au no one asked for, warnings for pbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: a podfic based onheyfightme's fic---“Yeah, dude, I guess. But, like, this is a fuckin’ liberal arts college, brah. Isn’t everyone in a band?”“I don’t know. I’ve never met anyone in a band before. I’m not in a band. Well, I’m in some school bands, but that’s not really… um. What kind of music do you play?”“…Well.”---in which instead of actually playing hockey, the guys play shitty (pun intended) DIY punk in a band called Soft Hands. classically-trained pianist eric bittle doesn’t quite know what’s hit him.





	[Podfic] baking is punk as fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baking is punk as fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767870) by [heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/pseuds/heyfightme). 



> I highly recommend you check out the source material as well to read the author's notes where there are links to related playlists and art
> 
> Thanks to Bee for giving me permission to make this podfic of her fantastic writing, which I've been wanting to do for a while and finally got around to starting!

[Dropbox: stream or download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hdkzvb6hipdfd05/podfic%20bipaf%20ch1.wav?dl=0)


End file.
